Lullaby
by violet167
Summary: Baby one shot.


_**This is a one shot for all those who enjoy and request their moments with a baby. I'm so excited to type this…..**_

* * *

 **-Lullaby-**

* * *

Takumi Usui lovingly touch his wife Misaki Usui huge stomach. After one year of being married she became pregnant with their child. Takumi was excited to become a father and Misaki was willing to take on the challenge of being a mom.

Misaki smiled watching Takumi talk to their unborn child. He did it everyday so their little girl would know his voice. It was annoying sometimes but she wanted Takumi to enjoy this experience. All he ever wanted was a family and now they would be welcoming their first child.

It felt strange at the thought of suddenly becoming a mother but she will enjoy this journey with Takumi.

Takumi got down on his knees rubbing her stomach while she sat in a chair. His touch was warm and she could tell their daughter liked it since she was kicking where he touched or maybe she just really hates her father already.

"Hush little baby don't say a word," Takumi began to sing a lullaby.

Misaki giggled at his high pitch voice. It always seemed funny hearing him sing like that.

Takumi glared at Misaki for laughing.

Misaki tried to stop. "I'm sorry. Continue!"

"Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird~" Takumi sang.

The baby kicked.

"Wow that kind of hurt this time," Misaki said placing her hand on her stomach.

"And if that mockingbird won't sing," Takumi continued the song.

Misaki gripped her stomach feeling pain.

"What's wrong?" Takumi asked worried.

Misaki felt something running down her leg. She gasped, "My water just broke."

Takumi was in complete shock but regain himself. He knew he had to get her to the hospital. He carefully helped her up to take her to the car. They had a bag packed and stored in the car in case of an emergency. He seated Misaki in the back seat then got in the driver seat after making sure she was safe.

Takumi quickly pulled out the driveway and headed straight towards the hospital. Misaki was in the back breathing really hard because of the pain. Why did it hurt so bad.

"Are you okay?" Takumi asked with his eyes still on the road.

"Y-Yes."

He was driving as careful but as quickly as he could. Takumi wanted to get her there safely but everything went wrong in an blink of an eye.

….

Takumi sat in the hospital halls covered in blood. The doctors didn't allow him to go in with Misaki because they feared the state she was in might make him panic. He could only wait for now.

It felt like hours sitting there and waiting. He clenched his fists thinking back to hours ago when they were coming here. The car came out of nowhere and collided into their car. Apparently the police say the driver was drunk. When Takumi stopped at a red light, another car smashed into their car. An ambulance quickly came and took Misaki right into the delivery room.

"Mr Usui," A doctor said.

Takumi stood up ready to go see Misaki and their baby.

"Can I see my wife now?" Takumi questioned.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry but your wife passed away. She wasn't in a stable condition when she came in and since she was pregnant it made everything even more complicated. She asked us to save the baby."

Takumi was lost for words. How could Misaki be dead when she was just here? He wanted to yell at the doctor for not doing their job and saving her but deep down he knew they tried their best.

Takumi took a deep breath. "W-Where….Where is the baby?"

"A nurse will bring out the baby for you to hold before we take her to monitor her conditions. We need to make sure she's safe," The doctor answered. "Congratulations and I'm sorry."

Takumi just held his head down low as the doctor left. His bangs covered his eyes. Shortly after a nurse brought out a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Tears fell from Takumi's eyes as he held his daughter.

"What will you name her sir?" The nurse asked smiling.

Takumi looked down at his daughter. "Misaki, Misaki Usui after her mother."

The nurse bowed and left Takumi alone but she will be back to take the baby.

Takumi held his daughter close. She started to wake up, almost crying. Takumi lightly moved around to calm her down.

"And if that horse and cart fall down. You'll still be the sweetest little baby in the town," Takumi sang the lullaby.

Little Misaki fell asleep.

* * *

… _ **..But you won't be excited to read the end XD. Didn't really know how to end it but if I find a good new ending I can always edit it. How was it? Fav and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens~ Violet.**_


End file.
